


woot

by kedriaa



Series: Lost Comment Quest [6]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Gen, Lost Comment Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedriaa/pseuds/kedriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another instalment of the Lost Comment Quest! This was a lot of fun to write :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	woot

**"Woot!"** Merrill cheered as the last foe fell to her bolt of lightning. She nodded her head in satisfaction before she noticed all heads had turned to her.

"Did you just say _'woot?'_ " Varric asked with a grin on his face.

Merrill instantly felt her cheeks flush. She twisted her hands over the smooth grain of her staff and quietly replied, "Did I?"

"You did," Hawke insisted, her grin as wide as Varric's. "So, is it some kind of Dalish victory cheer?"

"Er, yes," Merrill replied, then gestured to their fallen enemies. "We owned the other team."

Hawke chuckled. "That is so cute! Aren't the Dalish just adorable?"

At that, Fenris interjected, sounding a trifle vexed, "Way out of topic. Can we concentrate on what we're doing?"

"Wow, loot!" Isabela suddenly exclaimed, "Wonderful loot! The low lives always have the best things!" She picked up a shiny amulet and examined it in the evening sun.

Varric wandered over to her, peering up at the bauble. He nodded and hummed his approval, then said, "Want one of those."

They then proceeded to pilfer through the other bodies in hopes of finding Varric a trinket too.

Hawke left them to it, moving to Aveline's side. She seem rather preoccupied, whispering to herself. Hawke only managed to catch the end of her sentence.

"Workshop on offensive tactics*," Aveline muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" Hawke asked.

She turned to look at Hawke with a critical glare before elaborating, "I believe we all would benefit from having better knowledge of offensive tactics."

Hawke smiled indulgently at her. "I'm sure we would all love to attend a workshop if you were to host it."

Aveline scowled but Hawke was spared a caustic retort when Anders stamped up to them and complained.

"Waste of our time!" He cried. "It's clear they've moved on."

Hawke sighed, looking around at the quiet beach. "Probably. Once Varric and Isabela are done robbing the dead we'll head back to see if we can pick up another lead."

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> * Nonny claims creative licence here


End file.
